


I Don't Like Your Girlfriend(s)

by isamaar



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Breaking Up with Girlfriends with a hard S, Breaking up but not with Felix, Exhibitionism, Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriends, Humiliation kink, Improper use of Face-timing, M/M, Modern AU, Possessive Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot, Sylvain is an insatiable bitch, d/s dynamics, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isamaar/pseuds/isamaar
Summary: Sylvain knew that Felix was tired of his drama. Sylvain knew that Felix was tired of seeing and hearing about the four girls he waltzed around with behind each other's backs, and more importantly, behind his back up until recently.Felix wasn't dumb by any means. No, he turned a blind eye to Sylvain's seemingly calculated four-way betrayal. Sylvain always made sure that Felix could hear that he was talking about so-and-so, about how she was head over heels for him, yet never noticed how he and what's-her-name were almost always down each other's pants. He also made sure that Felix overheard about how Sylvain somehow juggled two dates in two adjacent restaurants with what's-her-face and Miss Airhead. Up until they became official, Sylvain was trying to make Felix jealous. Sylvain knew that Felix didn’t give a shit. However, he didn’t expect Felix to be so angry about it now.





	I Don't Like Your Girlfriend(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Cha, Lex, Mika, Sun, and everyone else in the Sylvix Discord who helped beta this piece!!! This is my first ever canon character fanfiction that I've written. If it wasn't for them (especially Lex for planting the seed that actually grew out of control), I don't think I would have EVER tried to write this fic. They're all so [redacted] and wholesome and uplifting that they gave me enough confidence to have written this. Seriously, thank you from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> I do not own neither did I create Felix or Sylvain (do people still do this?)

It was already seven thirty, Sylvain was running extremely late to his own date. He stopped by the mirror near his front door to quickly fix his hair and straighten his black, slim-fit shirt’s collar before he heard the angry rapping of knuckles on the door. Sylvain frowned. He would know that knock anywhere. When he opened the door, Felix’s familiar face was already set in a deep scowl, his brows furrowed together.

“We need to talk. Now.” Felix growled as he forced his way into Sylvain’s apartment.

This was bad. This was seriously bad.

One, Sylvain was already late to his dinner date with…Marie? Two, his boyfriend Felix had barged into his apartment. Three, Felix was downright _ pissed _. What had he done to deserve this? A lot of things, probably. However, after thinking about it for a split second, he knew what he had done. However, that wasn’t going to stop him from trying to play dumb.

Sylvain and Felix had only officially been together for no more than a few weeks. They’d graduated from friends to friends with benefits to being together. And yet, Sylvain knew exactly how he had fucked up. He promised to drop the girls. He promised he would devote himself to just Felix, yet here he was trying to leave for the date he had arranged with girlfriend number one, Marie.

"Felix, can we talk about whatever you want to talk about later? I'm already late to my date--"

"To hell with your date," Felix snapped. "To hell with your fucked up dating life!” The lock clicked behind Felix, along with the deadbolt above it. "Neither of us is going to be leaving this apartment until we talk."

"Well, that's just unusual and rude of--"

"_ Shut your mouth _."

Sylvain's body tingled, his mouth clamped shut, and his lips pressed tight together, obeying as Felix pushed past him. The redhead's eyes followed the shorter man before his feet did.

"What are you mad about this time?" Sylvain asked, attempting to play dumb. The seething glare Sylvain received told him that Felix wasn’t buying it. "Seriously, Fe, I don't know what you're so mad about this time! I'm an hour late for this date!"

Felix's movements were quick as he turned and grabbed Sylvain's collar, pulling him down to his level. "You are the fucking worst. You know exactly why I’m pissed." Sylvain gulped hard at the tone of voice that seemed to get under his skin _ just right _.

Oh, he knew. He knew oh so well what he did wrong, but he wasn’t feeling responsible enough to own up to it quite yet. "Fe, I genuinely have no idea what you're talking about, I swear!"

"Four girls?!" The inky-haired, tired-eyed man snapped, pushing Sylvain back and releasing his shirt. "Four girls. Are you seriously that…that stupid?!"

Felix couldn't find a better adjective for Sylvain at the moment, despite there being a plethora of descriptions available to him. Yet somehow, stupid was the best he could roll off his tongue.

Sylvain’s mouth fell open in disbelief. "You never cared about the girls!" he snapped back.

Felix's lip pulled up and his nose wrinkled into the disgusted snarl that Felix threw his way more often than not. Yet each time he did, Sylvain couldn’t help but shudder in delight. "You’re right, I didn’t...until we made _ us _ official."

_ Ouch _.

"Fe, we can talk about this later. Come on. You know how much I--"

"Shut it."

Sylvain was getting nowhere.

Felix stalked deeper into Sylvain's apartment. Sylvain couldn't help but follow. The shorter man stopped in the bedroom with Sylvain standing in the doorway for a moment before he walked inside.

"Felix, what are you doing? What are you even mad about? The girls shouldn’t make you mad! They’re nothing to me!"

Felix didn't respond, only standing there in silence for longer than Sylvain would care to wait for.

"Fe, look, if you wanted to talk about this, you should have told me. Like you said, those four girls mean nothing to me! You know how much I love y--"

"Cut the bullshit, Sylvain!" Felix hissed as he whipped around.

Somehow, Felix had backed the tall redhead into a corner. Sylvain knew that Felix was tired of his drama. Sylvain _ knew _that. Sylvain also knew that Felix was tired of seeing and hearing about the four girls he waltzed around with behind each other's backs, and more importantly, behind his back up until recently.

Felix wasn't dumb by any means. No, he turned a blind eye to Sylvain's seemingly calculated four-way betrayal. Sylvain always made sure that Felix could hear that he was talking about so-and-so, about how she was head over heels for him, yet never noticed how he and what's-her-name were almost always down each other's pants. He also made sure that Felix overheard about how Sylvain somehow juggled two dates in two adjacent restaurants with what's-her-face and Miss Airhead. Up until they became official, Sylvain was trying to make Felix jealous. Sylvain knew that Felix didn’t give a shit. However, he didn’t expect Felix to be so angry about it now.

"Don't you _ dare _ try to tell me how I should feel and how much you “love” me when you've got four different women on four different leashes."

Sylvain felt sweat bead under his collar as Felix's index finger sharply jabbed into his sternum. "F-Felix, I just wanted to straighten--"

"Shut the fuck up. If you're going to be serious with me, you can't have five leads," he snarled.

At this point, Felix felt like a chained wolf put up on display, who had one too many stones cast at him. Unfortunately for Sylvain, he happened to be the one who cast the last stone within Felix's reach.

"I am exhausted of you playing around. Do you think I'm stupid? That I can't see or hear?"

"Fe, I can change, I pro--"

"I'm not done." Felix grabbed Sylvain by his shirt collar, pulling him away from the corner of the room. "You'll shut up until I'm finished."

A shudder of fear and pleasure rode through him. Asking him to stay silent was a lot to ask of Sylvain. After all, he always seemed to be running his mouth with the inability to shut up. Yet somehow, with the unbridled fear that Felix struck into his heart, his will to live was undoubtedly stronger than the constant urge to yammer on to explain himself to save his own skin.

It was clearly too late for that, after all. At this point, he was already in boiling water.

"If you want me to forgive you for all this stupid fucking _ bullshit _, you will have to do a lot more than grovel at my feet." Felix snarled.

Sylvain felt a shiver up crawl his spine. _ Goddess, I would do anything to be able to do even that _, he found himself thinking.

"You aren't allowed to think about getting off to that," Felix continued to drag Sylvain around the room as he spoke. Somehow, Sylvain ended up being pushed down onto his bed within that span of time. "Not until you've done exactly what I tell you to do."

_ Oh no, _ Sylvain thought.

"Undress."

Sylvain’s fingers scrambled to find hold on the buttons of his shirt, unbuttoning them as fast as he could. He was almost too eager to please Felix at this point. Once he finished, the piece of clothing was promptly discarded onto the bedroom floor.

"Take out your phone."

"W-what?" He looked up at Felix who stood before him, his expression sneering at his existence.

"I didn't stutter."

Felix’s disgusted, domineering tone of voice sent shocks of pleasure through Sylvain's spine. Felix crossed his arms, eyes looking Sylvain up and down, pausing for a moment at an area where he knew his excitement was clearly showing in the form of an obvious hard-on. 

Sylvain shifted slightly to pull out the sleek smartphone. His hand trembled, though whether it was from arousal or from fear, Sylvain didn’t know.

"Pull up what's-her-face's number," Felix said as he turned to search for a certain item in Sylvain's bedside table--the table where he kept all mediums of _ interpersonal relations _.

"Who?" Felix's head seemed to snap in his direction, his brown eyes searing into Sylvain's soul. His groin ached in response as he took a sharp breath. "R-right."

Any of the four girls would suffice, Sylvain assumed. After all, that's what Felix was angry about in the first place, right? Wait, his date.

He pulled up her number, licking his suddenly parched lips as he pressed the call button. He put the phone to his ear, his brown eyes flicking up to Felix who was staring down at him with more scorn than the last time he’d glanced up at him. Another shudder of pleasure rippled through him as the phone attempted to reach Marie.

In that time, Felix managed to find what he was looking for--a particular type of lube required to have mindblowing anal. He knew this because he and Felix had used it on each other before. Despite having four women at his fingertips, he always found himself craving Felix over him, dominating him, talking down to him as if he were scum on the bottom of his shoe.

"Hey, Marie,” Sylvain said into the phone, voice suave and unwavering as if he wasn’t being stared down at. “I know it’s a bit obvious now, but I’m gonna be late for our date.” He bit his lip as he glanced up at Felix who had returned to simply glaring at him as he idly spun the bottle of lube between his dexterous fingers. Goddess, Sylvain wanted those hands on him, those fingers in him.

Now that he thought about it, what was Felix going to do while he was on call? Why did he want him to call, anyway?

“Break up with her.” 

Sylvain’s head snapped up. “What?! S-Sorry, what? I missed what you said, Marie. Could you repeat that again?” Sylvain looked away from Felix, trying to focus on what Marie was saying. Break up with her? He can’t possibly do that right now!

“It’s not a suggestion.” Felix pulled Sylvain’s face up by the chin to look at him, one foot settling itself right on his groin. The playboy bit back a yelp of pleasure as Felix ground his foot down on him _ just right _.

He got the point.

“Marie, I’m sorry, I…I can’t go on the date today,” he managed to say without stuttering. Felix’s boot felt, well, pretty damned divine against his arousal. Goddess, it was making his dick throb in the best way.

_ Focus, Sylv! She’s talking! _“Why? Well,” he looked up at Felix, whose disdainful expression read clear. “I’m breaking up with you.” The boot pressed and rubbed just enough as a small reward, making Sylvain’s eyes close, a small sigh of pleasure escaping his lips. At this point, Sylvain didn’t care to explain why he was breaking up with her. He didn’t even care about the hysterical woman screaming at him on the other side of the line. He wanted Felix right here, right now.

“Sorry, Marie, but we’re not a thing anymore.” He said, interrupting her stream of angry words. “Goodbye.” He hung up on her abruptly.

“There, done with--”

Felix’s eyes narrowed at him, his expression filled with disgust. “You think you’re done? No, you’re nowhere near done. Next girl.” He jerked his head at the phone. “But first, strip down completely. I’m not lifting a finger to help you.”

Sylvain probably stood up a bit too quickly when Felix told him to. His belt clinked as he undid it hastily, kicking off his nice jeans and boxers as soon as they dropped to his ankles. His cock stood at attention, the head a rosy red color that begged for attention where a bead of precum formed at the tip. Just. For. Felix. Whether or not Felix was proud to see that it was his handiwork was not betrayed by his impeccable poker face.

“Next girl.” Felix growled, earning a shudder and two needy twitches out of Sylvain’s dick. “And turn around. Hands on the bed.”

“Yeah.” He gulped and dialed his second girlfriend. His heart hammered in his chest, suddenly coming to the realization of the unusual circumstances he was in. Was Felix going to fuck him while he broke up with the other three women? The thought made his stomach drop.

His stomach twisted in discomfort when he heard Judith’s voice answer his call through the receiver. Too late to complain about it now. “Hey, Judes. No, nothing much. I just have to get something off my chest.” Sylvain had always felt bad for leading Judith on, but never could bring himself to end it.

Sylvain could hear the telltale click and squirt of lube being opened and deposited presumably into Felix’s hand. Felix really was going to fuck him while he broke up with the three other women.

“I’ve just been, you know, thinking about us,” he started, not sure how to lead into the fact that he was ultimately breaking up with her. He suppressed a gasp as he felt cold, slick fingers rub against the tight ring of muscle. Sylvain repositioned himself so his knees were resting on the bed. Once he was settled into his new position, Felix’s calloused fingers rubbed again, slow and calculating. It was enough to make Sylvain relax for a moment with a soft sigh.

“I… I don’t think we’re right for each other.” Sylvain finally said after a few moments of relishing Felix’s almost gentle way of handling him before a finger was pushed inside. He bit his lip hard, turning away from the phone to let out a weak groan. The worst part was that Felix didn’t miss a beat in thrusting his finger into Sylvain, giving the redhead little time to gather himself.

“It’s-It’s not you, Judith, I promise,” he finally managed to say through his teeth after he heard a sob or two from her. A shitty excuse, really. She was such a nice girl, after all, even if he didn’t care about her. 

Felix bent his body slightly. “Tell her why,” Felix hissed into his other ear as a second finger pressed into Sylvain.

_ Fuck, Felix, you bastard, _ Sylvain thought. “I’m sorry, Judes, but--”

He was interrupted by Felix moving his hand again, making him bite into his own lip. Goddess, how does he make it feel good when he was in a shitty predicament like this? “Judith, I’m sorry, but it’s my fault. I should have been honest with you from the start.” But before he could even begin to explain himself, she hung up on him.

This was fine. This was totally fine.

“You aren’t done yet. Two more.” Felix straightened. Sylvain could hear the rustling of fabric behind him, indicative of the shorter male’s pants being unbuttoned. While he did, Felix had managed another finger into Sylvain.

This time, the redhead let himself moan loudly, now that he was able to. Felix spread his fingers and massaged Sylvain from the inside to get him to relax. Both of them knew how painful it was to go in unprepared.

“Fuck, fine! I’m dialing the next one.” He straightened up slightly, feeling Felix’s fingers leave him. And suddenly, he felt empty. Sylvain was already antsy enough, being forced to break up with his four girlfriends. Not that he needed four girlfriends, or any girlfriends in the first place. Not when he could have Felix.

Sylvain got himself comfortable on the bed, lying on his back whether or not Felix wanted him to, as he called up the third girl. Shit, what was her name? He honestly couldn’t remember. He got away with calling her pet names, which she didn’t notice all the same. After all, their relationship consisted of occasional late-night booty calls.

“Hey,” Sylvain started as Felix climbed onto the bed, lifting the taller man’s hips up. His slicked length was rubbing against Sylvain’s own neglected arousal. Sylvain couldn’t help but take a sharp breath as he felt the much-needed contact on his cock. Felix was teasing him, _ that bitch _.

_ Hold on a moment, when did Felix stop being so rough with him? _ Sylvain couldn’t think of when, mostly because Felix started to nudge the tip of his cock at his entrance, his honeyed eyes scornful on him. Sylvain gulped.

“Hey, I need to talk to you,” he said. “Are you free right now?” Sylvain was trying so hard to keep his voice steady. However, Felix was suddenly rough with him as he pushed as far inside as the lube comfortably allowed him. It wasn’t painful, per se, just more of a damned surprise. He had to suppress the sharp gasp that formed in his throat that came with the sudden feeling of being full with Felix’s cock.

“N-No, I’m not calling because I want to come over, I--” He gulped hard again, Felix nearly pulling out languidly before thrusting back in, deeper than he did the first time. “I’m breaking up with you.” He gasped. He hoped that didn’t sound weird because, Goddess, Felix filling him up felt so damn good.

“Tell her why.” Felix pushed Sylvain’s legs apart farther, his fingers digging into his thighs. The redhead couldn’t help but hiss slightly.

“I, I’m breaking up with you… Because…” He gasped as Felix’s hips rolled against Sylvain. “Fuck, because there’s someone else. There’s always been someone else,” he groaned. He wanted to beg Felix for more, to just start fucking him senseless, but he could tell from his eyes that Felix would give more until Sylvain was done.

Subconsciously, he must have reached down to stroke himself once or twice before Felix pinned his free hand down. “You aren’t allowed to touch yourself.” He growled, his hips moving painfully slowly for Sylvain.

Goddess, this sucked. This seriously sucked.

_ Alright, okay. Sylvain, just fuck it up with this girl like you always do. Easy, right? _He didn’t even know her name, so it should be easy enough to officially wreck that relationship.

He said the first name that came to mind. “Helena, you were just a piece of ass to me when you were convenient. I don’t need you anymore. I never loved you, and I never will.”

There was a long moment of shocked silence on what’s-her-name’s end before a plethora of insults and incoherent screaming deafened Sylvain’s ear for a moment. Something about how her name wasn’t Helena, about how she felt more for him than just being a booty call. However, Sylvain couldn’t focus because as he delivered the blow, Felix’s hips started slamming into him. And, _ Goddess _, it felt so fucking good.

Sylvain was trying to catch his breath as he looked at the screen of his phone to end the call. He didn’t need to hear more from her.

“I know, I know, the last girl…” Sylvain moaned, as Felix opened his mouth.

The inky-haired man narrowed his eyes as he withdrew. “On your hands and knees.” Sylvain shuddered from the combination of Felix’s tone and the fact that he felt empty once more.

He scrambled to get onto his hands and knees obediently as he started to punch in the last girl’s name into the phone to bring up her contact.

“Don’t call her,” Felix said, slapping Sylvain harshly on his ass, leaving a lingering, delicious tingle.

Sylvain hissed, the words sobering him up more than the sting of Felix’s hand on his ass. “What? I just have to call her, ri--”

  
“Face-time her.” Felix adjusted himself to slide back into Sylvain easily, making the redhead gasp and throw his head back.

“Fuck!” He shuddered. “Fuck, you want me to face-time her? L-Like this?”

Felix grasped his hips and thrust hard into him. “You fucking heard me. This is your punishment, worm.”

Sylvain shuddered and gasped, his cock twitching. “Goddess…! F-fine, I’ll face-time her…” Somehow, it was a struggle to find her contact again.

Felix worked up a steady pace, thrusting in and out of Sylvain, rubbing him just the right way. Sylvain felt like he was going insane. Another sharp slap on his other cheek made Sylvain realize he had yet to call the last girl.  
  
“Okay! I’m doing it!” he gasped as he finally pushed the video call button. He held the phone up just enough to display his face. Goddess, he was so red, his skin nearly matched his hair. He could hardly hold himself back now, moaning with each delightful thrust into him.

“Hey, babe, what’s…” It took a few moments and several doubletakes before the girl realized what was happening. _ Sylvain was getting railed. _

“What the hell!? Sylvain? This better be a fucking joke!” Eva was practically screaming. Good thing she was home. Alone, Sylvain hoped.

“H-h-hey, Eva,” Sylvain managed to say without drooling. Goddess, his face looked stupidly happy despite this shitty situation. “Just wanted to call you and… Let you know… W-we’re over…!” Sylvain’s one arm that was supporting him gave out for a moment as he swore loudly. Felix had hit that Goddess-damned spot that always made him see stars without fail.

“What the fuck?! This is messed up! You called me while you’re getting railed? Seiros, that is disgusting! You are _ disgusting _!”

Sylvain hardly had the time to respond, since Felix reached over to take the phone, his hips grinding into the taller man at his complete mercy. “Say that to my face. It doesn’t change the fact that you and Sylvain are over.” Felix flipped the camera mode to show Sylvain being ravaged from behind.

Sylvain’s red hair was disheveled, the heavy blush having crept down his neck and trembling shoulders. Felix panned camera from head to tail, showcasing his lovely dick buried deep inside of Sylvain. Felix’s calloused hand grabbed a handful of Sylvain’s ass as he ravaged him, dealing another sharp, resounding slap, making the redhead clench around him and jump and cry out with pleasure.

“He was never yours, Eva,” he spat. “Good riddance.” Felix muttered before hanging up on her and tossing the phone aside. He grabbed a handful of Sylvain’s red hair to pull him up slightly, hissing in his ear, “You are mine now, and only mine.”

He couldn’t help but moan multiple _ yeses _ in response, the poor facade of keeping it together finally gone as he let himself be manhandled. “Goddess, I promise I’ll be only yours.”

Felix shoved his face back down into the mattress, his restraint tossed to the wind. As he ravaged Sylvain, Felix finally reached around to give his weeping cock the attention it begged for.

Sylvain couldn’t form proper sentences. He babbled Felix’s name mindlessly, swearing with every wave of sheer ecstasy reverberating through his body from head to toe. Abruptly, Felix pulled out of him, wiping the sweat and hair that stuck to his forehead with his wrist.

“On your back. I want to see that stupid face of yours.” Felix slapped his ass one last time as Sylvain turned over obediently.

“Please, Fe, more…” he begged, spreading his legs as far wide as they could go. Sylvain wasn’t known to beg, but if it meant that Felix would pay him a crumb of attention, it if meant begging for his touch and his scathing words, Sylvain would be willing to lick his boots clean.

Felix scoffed slightly, pressing right up against Sylvain again, the lube allowing him slide inside easily. “You are an insatiable bitch.”

“I’m your insatiable bitch,” Sylvain breathed as he craned his neck, practically begging Felix for a kiss--not that he particularly deserved one.

Felix decided that rewarding him with a kiss was appropriate. He thrust his hips into Sylvain, causing the redhead’s back to arch off the mattress.

“Goddess!” Sylvain gasped, his chest heaving as he bit his lip in his failed attempt to muffle his moans as Felix’s hand jerked him off.

A familiar heat was starting to build up in his stomach with each thrust and each tug. He twitched and groaned. “Fuck, Fe, fuck!”

Goddess, he was so close. His cock was leaking immensely, something that he’d never seen his own body do before. “Felix, I’m going to cum, I’m so close, I can’t--”

Sylvain couldn’t help but see white as his climax crashed down on him. Thick strands of white streamed onto his stomach. Felix’s hand didn’t cease; neither did his hips. Felix’s hair tie had somehow fallen out, his dark locks spilling over his shoulders as his hand let go of Sylvain’s cock to press his knees down further towards the bed. His pace became erratic and hard, beads of sweat dripping off his brow, his nose, and his chin as he attempted to reach his own well-deserved climax.

Felix’s calloused fingers dug deep into Sylvain’s hamstrings as he crashed into his own climax. Sylvain could feel every twitch of Felix’s cock as he deposited every last drop deep inside his body.

Felix doubled over onto Sylvain’s messy, heaving chest, trying to catch his breath as well.

“Goddess, that was…” Sylvain didn’t know how to describe that. “I haven’t cum that hard since we figured out that I liked being degraded.”

“Shut up, I’m still mad at you,” Felix grumbled into his chest.

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? I won’t fuck around like that anymore.” Sylvain pushed Felix up by his shoulders. "Come on, look at me…”

Felix’s whiskey-colored eyes looked Sylvain in the eye for the first time without scorn or disgust for the first time that day. “Just…Seriously promise me you’ll change.”

Sylvain took his hand and pressed a kiss against the scarred knuckles as Felix slipped outside his body. “I promise I’ll change,” he whispered tenderly, pulling him down for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want, you can join the sylvix channel ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> https://discord.gg/V7y5TEy
> 
> I GOT FANART???? I FEEL SO BLESSED. CHECK THEM OUT HERE ;0; :
> 
> https://twitter.com/moonmikkyu/status/1187750797674606592  
https://twitter.com/cherryconke/status/1187752557294153729


End file.
